Evan Lorne's New Year's Decision
by ladygris
Summary: Tired of being asked out, Evan Lorne decides that he's had enough!  He's not taking it any longer!  Companion to "Jennifer Keller's New Year's Resolution."
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything related to Stargate: Atlantis or its wonderful characters. I'm merely playing in their world!

**Author's Note:** So, following requests to extend the chapters of my "Jennifer Keller's New Year's Resolution," I've decided on a compromise. I'm not extending the chapters, but staying at the 300 to 500 word limit. But, to give you more of the story, I'm publishing this companion piece, which tells the opposite side. ;) This one will also have the same word limit, and the first seven chapters will likely post rather quickly to catch up with the other story. This chapter comes in at 497 words, minus disclaimer and author's note. Hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Evan Lorne didn't date. He had made that decision a long time ago, and he now stuck to his proverbial guns on the issue. Besides, dating anyone on Atlantis could cause some serious problems. As Sheppard's second-in-command, he received reports from women all over the city. Unfortunately, many of those reports also included invitations to dinner. Or more.

Shaking his head, Evan headed through the gate with his team. He knew the rumors about him flew around the city. Some of them were absurd, but a few hit close to home. He didn't like thinking about that time in his life, and he now pushed it to the side. Just in time, too. Coughlin yelled out a warning and tackled him as an explosion roared overhead.

"_What_ was that?" Evan demanded when he finally sat up straight.

"Sorry, Sir." Coughlin looked totally sheepish. "I didn't set the detonator correctly."

"I noticed," he said dryly. Unfortunately, his voice sounded distant even to his own ears. "Let's make sure everyone is accounted for. Then, we need to head back to get our hearing examined."

While Coughlin and Reed jumped to do his bidding, Evan reined in his anger. It was really an honest mistake. Nothing serious had come from it, but it irritated him. That irritation stemmed from the visitor to his office moments before leaving the city. She'd sauntered in, dressed in skin-tight clothes and a down-to-there neckline. He never stared and summarily refused her invitation to the New Year's party. She'd pouted, but he didn't even take the time to catch her name before leaving her glaring at him as he walked to the armory.

Back on Atlantis, everything seemed normal. Except his hearing. Evan knew the proximity of the explosion had likely caused temporary damage, though he realized he could hear better with every passing moment. As he entered the infirmary, he glared at nothing in particular, too irritated with life at the moment to care.

Dr. Keller pushed herself from her stool. "Major?"

He turned to her, purposely smoothing the irritation from his face. "Hey, Doc. We're here to have our hearing examined."

She glanced at him. "I can definitely administer hearing tests along with your post-mission exams. What, exactly, happened?"

"Coughlin happened," he ground out. Turning, he saw her smile. "Doc?"

"Sorry." She shrugged. "You just sounded like a little kid who didn't get his way."

The image of a child stamping his foot and holding a P90 made him chuckle. "Sorry about that."

"Now, what really happened out there?"

As he talked, Evan watched her listen to his tale. Her eyes sparkled with amusement, and she often smiled. The hesitation he'd sensed in her melted away as she worked. It drew him. What kind of woman could find the strength to come to another galaxy and treat injuries day in and day out? He very suddenly wanted to know.

~TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** 499 words, minus this note. A bit of this I used from an old story that I am no longer planning to post. Don't worry. It wasn't one that I took down to rewrite. It was different. But the moment was just too much fun to not use somewhere. I'm glad it found a home. As always, enjoy! ~lg

oOo

That evening, Evan walked into the mess hall to see Jennifer sitting by herself at a table. She stared at him momentarily, and he wondered why he suddenly noticed every little thing about her. He'd never noticed details about women—especially women chasing him. But Jennifer was different. When he'd come into the infirmary, she'd joked him out of his bad mood rather than indulging his attitude. And she did it so smoothly that he wondered if she treated Ronon with the same level of amusement.

Shaking his head, Evan headed her way, preferring her company over almost anyone else. He settled at the table. "Hey, Doc."

She simply smiled at him, the strain on her face making him wonder what had happened after he'd left the infirmary. Before he could ask, his team joined them, followed by Sheppard, Ronon, and Teyla. The group laughed and joked about the daily happenings while they ate. Finally, Sheppard, Ronon, Coughlin, and Reed headed off to the gym. Teyla mentioned getting some extra rest, and Evan smiled when he realized he was alone with Jennifer.

"So, Doc, are you going to the New Year's bash?"

"What?" She blinked at him. "Sorry. I was. . .thinking."

"I noticed." He wondered what she was thinking. "I asked if you were going to the base-wide New Year's bash."

"Oh. Wasn't planning to."

_Way to take the wind out of a man's sails, Jenn_. "Why not?"

"No reason." She shrugged. "You going?"

"I haven't decided." He returned the shrug. "New Year's has never really been my thing. The whole kissing at midnight just doesn't seem right when I don't know the woman all that well."

"Yeah, having someone grab you by the shirt and plant one on you can be rather embarrassing."

She'd experienced that? "Is that personal experience talking or a worst case scenario?"

She flushed. "Last New Year's, at the SGC. Colonel Mitchell caught the guy as he did it, and the poor lieutenant found himself transferred off the base. But I just. . . . I'm not sure I could handle something like that again."

He nodded, not liking that image. "I think I can understand."

She gathered her silverware. "Well, I should let you get on with your evening."

As she left the table, Evan stared at her. What had just happened? He'd never truly paid much attention to the color of a woman's eyes, and he knew that Jennifer's eyes were milk chocolate brown with a few flakes of gold, rimmed with black. And he knew that those flakes of gold sparkled when she laughed. Shaking his head at himself, he gathered his tray and left the mess hall. Maybe he should just ask Jennifer to the New Year's party. It would definitely solve his problems. He refused to figure out why he didn't like thinking of Jennifer like that and retired for the evening.

~TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** 496 words. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

As luck would have it, New Year's Eve turned out rather different. Evan reported for duty the next day to discover that Jennifer had temporarily grounded both Sheppard and Ronon after a freak training accident. Both Coughlin and Reed told the story, much to the chagrin of Sheppard when he overheard. He insisted on adding his two cents to the conversation, and Evan had a decent picture of what happened. He shook his head. He neither wanted nor needed to get involved in the friendly rivalry the incident had started.

Before breakfast even concluded, Carter contacted Evan and informed him of an emergency off world. An ally's wife had gone into labor and required Jennifer's help. Hoping that this wouldn't be the one delivery where Jennifer's off-world curse took effect, he called his team to the armory and grabbed his gear. He still checked weapons when she walked into the gate room, glancing at him. He watched her, seeing the slight flush on her face, and wondered what he'd done to get that reaction.

On the other side of the gate, Evan watched as the frantic father ushered Jennifer into his home. The cries of the laboring mother came from upstairs as Evan set up a perimeter. He spent the next several hours listening as Jennifer coached the mother through Lamaze breathing and different relaxation techniques. His mind traveled back in time to the day his oldest nephew had been born. He'd been home, on leave, when his sister went into labor and wound up pacing the hospital waiting room for hours.

Finally, the village's midwife rushed through the room. The father jumped to his feet. "What? What is it?"

The midwife looked frightened. "The babe is turned wrong, but Healer Jennifer says she can help."

Breech baby. Evan's second nephew had been breech. He laid a hand on the father's shoulder. "Healer Jennifer knows what she's doing," he said calmly. "If she says this will help, then it will."

The father swallowed convulsively and nodded. Rather than returning to his men, Evan remained with the guy, lending his support. Some time later, the cry of a baby put a smile of relief on his face.

Jennifer appeared about ten minutes later, her arms filled with a newborn wrapped in white blankets. As she presented the child to his father, Evan stared. Did she have any idea what that image had done to him?

Late that night, Evan slipped into the room where she still worked. She turned suddenly, her startled expression changing to one of relief. "Major."

"Doc."

She glanced at her watch. "It's. . . ."

Deliberately choosing to be informal, he met her eyes. "Happy New Year, Jenn." Then, refusing to think about consequences, he leaned forward and quickly kissed her cheek. Without giving the matter any more thought, he left her standing speechless and rejoined his men.

What was he going to do now?

~TBC


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Here it is, at 499 words. Let me just say this was a tough chapter to edit. I started out with 607 words! Anyway, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Evan escorted Jennifer back to the planet the next day. She wanted to check on the mother, and he preferred to escort her. He refused to think about this sudden possessiveness that swamped him every time Jennifer entered the room. Seeing her with other men normally didn't bother him, and he wondered what had suddenly changed. He'd experienced this only one other time, but never to this degree. What did that mean for his relationship with Jennifer? Did they have a relationship?

At the home of the new parents, Evan gave his men quick orders and escorted Jennifer into the house. He rested his hand on the small of her back as they entered and stayed close as she answered the new father's questions. Evan stared at her in amazement. Nothing threw her, and she never lost her smile or friendly tone.

After the conversation, Jennifer turned to him, not minding his nearness. "I'll be upstairs."

He smiled. "I'll be here."

She rolled her eyes and carried her pack upstairs after touching his arm. When she disappeared, Evan stood next to the window. He really needed to figure out what to do about this new attraction.

"Do you have children, Major?"

"What?" Evan blinked as his brain caught up with the question. "No. But my sister has two boys. I miss being around them."

"I see." The man glanced at the stairs. "I just assumed that you and Healer Jennifer already had children."

Evan nearly choked. "Excuse me?"

"You and she are married, are you not?"

"Oh." He let out a quick breath, startled. "She's not my wife."

The man's face flushed, and he chuckled at himself. "I apologize. You both have a way with one another. I just assumed."

Evan smiled to let the man know he wasn't truly upset. If he'd been truthful, he'd admit that he liked the idea. But he wasn't ready for the commitment that marriage brought. Maybe he'd never be ready to take that step again. Rather than voicing these thoughts, he said, "Don't worry about it. It's not the first time it's happened."

Jennifer didn't know that. Over the last few months, the two of them had developed a friendship that bordered on romantic. But it came to the surface when they went off world. For some reason, she inspired his chivalrous side.

"Do you have a wife elsewhere?"

"No." Evan shook his head. "Almost did, a few years ago. But things didn't work out so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

Jennifer rejoined them a moment later, and Evan almost thanked her for ending the conversation. He could handle almost any type of question, but the man's assumption that he and Jennifer had something more than friendship threw him. The assumptions had happened before, but his reaction hadn't. Could it be that his reaction had something to do with his sudden attraction to Jennifer?

~TBC


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note:** Okay, at 499 words, here's the next chapter. I'm issuing a coffee alert for this chapter. If you don't know what that means, it comes from me nearly spewing my coffee all over my laptop at one of theicemenace's "Truth or Dare" challenges a few months back. Since she graciously helped me with this chapter, I'm issuing the warning. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Almost a week later, Evan walked back through the gate, trying his hardest not to laugh. But Coughlin made that impossible. As did Reed. The youngest member of his team kept poking Coughlin as they walked to the infirmary. Just as the infirmary doors opened, Reed leaned forward. "Meow!"

Evan couldn't help it. The laugh came out as he stumbled into the infirmary. He tried to rein it in, but he still drew a few curious glances from the nurses. And from Jennifer. While back on that planet, a large cat-like creature came from the woods. The villagers assured them that the animal was quite friendly, merely looking for some attention. At first, Evan and his entire team had tried to pet the cat, which seemed to be a mix between a large bobcat and a mountain lion. But the cat took a liking to Coughlin. She—they later found out the cat was female—followed Coughlin around, rubbing his legs and nearly tripping him a few times. He graciously gave her his undivided attention while Evan completed the trade they'd come to make.

When they headed back for the gate, however, the cat followed them. She stopped halfway to the gate and let out a howl that sounded like a mountain lion's screech. It sent chills down Evan's spine and drew a few startled looks. The villagers merely laughed, so Evan didn't think much of it. The closer they got to the gate, the more this cat howled. Soon, other cats joined in as Reed dialed.

The village leader walked to Evan's side with an amused smile. "Your friend has made quite an impression."

"Ah. . .yeah, I noticed."

"You don't understand." The leader's smile widened as the wormhole established. "That is their mating call. She's calling for your man to. . .uh. . .join her, if you follow me."

Coughlin nearly tripped over his own feet as they shoved him through the gate.

Now, however, Evan's laughter died as he saw Jennifer. She was pale and tired, with dark circles under her eyes. He waited until she completed his exam to take her arm. "Doc?"

"Yes?"

He frowned. "Ah. . .when was the last time you ate?"

"Excuse me?"

"You're pale and distracted." He let go of her arm and stood. "That's usually an indication of not enough food or not enough rest."

"Oh, I'm. . . . I mean. . .that is. . . . ." Jennifer fumbled.

Evan straightened. "Meet me in an hour in the mess hall. And then take the rest of the day off. I know I can't make it an order, but, please, take some time for yourself."

She nodded. "I'll think about it."

He accepted that. "I'll see you in an hour."

As he walked out the door, he heard her sneeze. _That doesn't sound good,_ he thought. The last thing Jennifer needed was to get sick.

~TBC


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note:** 500 words, on the nose. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

The next morning, Reed greeted Coughlin with a quiet "meow" when he settled at the team's customary table. Evan snickered at the pained expression on Coughlin's face. "Get used to it. We won't let you live that one down for a while."

"Yes, Sir," Coughlin replied.

Evan merely returned to his breakfast, watching for Jennifer. In truth, he worried about her more than he'd indicated the previous day. During lunch, she'd picked at her meal, drinking more than she ate. He hadn't seen her since then. But her pale features and tired eyes pointed to more than exhaustion.

At lunch, Evan went to the mess hall by way of the infirmary. Sheppard had gone off world, leaving him to watch over the base. He figured he'd use that to his advantage and drag Jennifer away from her work. In the infirmary, he found Amanda Cole covering for Jennifer. "Doc? Where's Dr. Keller?"

"Sick." Cole looked worried. "Not that I'm upset that she took a day off. That woman works more than the rest of us. But she sounded pretty rough when she contacted me this morning."

Evan nodded. "I'll check on her."

"Thank you, Major."

Heading out of the infirmary, Evan turned toward crew quarters. His lunch could wait until he'd checked on Jennifer. At her quarters, he requested entry three times before he got a response. When she opened the door, he blinked. "Whoa! You okay?"

"Yeah," she croaked. "Just caught the crud that's been going around."

He pushed into her room, taking her hand and guiding her toward her bed. "Yeah, I'll say. You're burning up!"

Jennifer waved a hand. "It'll pass. Some Tylenol will help with that."

He stared at her. "You're the doc, so I'll let it slide for now. But if you start feeling worse, I'll make sure you end up in the infirmary. I don't care what you think. You need to take care of yourself."

She nodded, accepting his instructions for now. "Thanks, Major."

"Evan." The correction came so naturally. But he couldn't have her standing on principle when she could barely stand physically. "I'll be back in a couple of hours to see how you're doing."

He carefully tucked her into bed, loving how she didn't think about her reactions. She was completely vulnerable. With the blankets pulled up under her chin, her radio and a glass of water on the nightstand, Evan left her smiling as she drifted back to sleep.

Following an afternoon of paperwork, Evan requested some chicken soup from the kitchen. He wanted to ensure that she ate. Knowing she wasn't up to coming to the door, he used his override codes and called into the room. She weakly responded, and he blinked as he watched sit up. Then, she swayed on the edge of her bed, uttering four words that went straight to his heart. "I need some help."

~TBC


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note:** Coming in at 500 words, here's the final catch-up chapter! As of now, this story is on the same time table as it's companion. I should update with new chapters this afternoon. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

"I need some help."

Those words bypassed Evan's hesitations and set him into action. He found a pair of tennis shoes in Jennifer's closet and carried them to her bed. Once she'd slipped them onto her feet, he held her elbow as she stood. She steadied herself and let go of his arm, insisting on walking by herself. She stopped next to her mirror to smooth her hair from her face. Evan knew she worried about her appearance, but she shouldn't have taken the time. She was still Jennifer. She was still beautiful.

Through the walk to the infirmary, Evan stayed close. Several times, she swayed and reached out for support. When she did that, he simply took her elbow to steady her. By the time they reached the infirmary, she breathed heavily, as if she'd just run a marathon. That worried him. While the walk to the infirmary hadn't taken long, it should not have winded her like that.

Amanda Cole took one look at Jennifer and pointed behind her. "Over here."

At that point, Evan ceased to care what Jennifer thought. He slipped an arm around her waist and escorted her to the hospital bed. She settled with a relieved sigh and smiled at him. "Thanks."

Cole pushed her way to Jennifer's bedside with a portable Ancient scanner, leaving Evan to step back and let her work. The diagnosis didn't sit well with him. Bronchial pneumonia. Apparently Jennifer's immune system had been compromised by the crud that swept the base, deepening into her lungs. He remained in the infirmary, watching Cole start an IV and a breathing treatment.

Over the next three days, Evan spent as much time as possible in the infirmary. Most of Jennifer's staff didn't question his appearance since she'd asked him to help her get there. But others wondered what had happened between them. _Evan_ wondered what had happened between them. Jennifer had somehow gone from a good friend to something much more. He didn't want to figure out how it happened, and he sure as heck refused to think about where it led. He'd been there, and it had burned him.

Three days later, Jennifer awakened. He waited until that evening to visit, and appeared with two bowls of soup. She smiled. "Hey."

He moved to her bedside. "I brought dinner."

She glanced around. "Thanks."

"Ah. . . ." Did she want help, or. . . .?

She grinned. "Hand the bowl here, and I'll eat." She sipped the soup as if in heaven. Finally, she leaned into her pillow. "Sorry about the other day. I mean. . . ."

Evan reached out and took her hand, rubbing his thumb across the back of her wrist. "Don't mention it." He barely stopped himself from shaking his head. He said he didn't want to go where this led, but he seemed determined to get there as quickly as possible. Some days, he surprised himself.

~TBC


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note:** Coming in at 498 words, here's the new chapter for Evan's side of the story. Also, in reference to multiple requests to extend my chapters, I'm going to respectfully decline. I want everyone to enjoy the story, myself included. At Christmas, I wrote and published three stories at once. I've experienced a bit of burn-out since then, and these shorter chapters are my way of coping. I'll be back to my normal length sometime this month when I get "Remnant of Fire" ready to post. For details on that one, see my profile. ;) As always, hope you enjoy this chapter! ~lg

oOo

Jennifer proved that doctors do not make good patients. Evan watched in amusement as she pushed every limit that Amanda set. Most of the time, Jennifer forced herself to stay awake longer than was healthy for her level of recovery. The lingering cough concerned Evan and prompted Amanda to keep Jennifer confined to the infirmary. As long as the crud stayed in her lungs, Jennifer could relapse. Even with advanced medical care, pneumonia still killed people

In the meantime, Evan watched his CO visit the infirmary daily as well. Right after Jennifer fell sick, Amanda confronted Sheppard pushing his people to work the same insane hours that he did, and that led to a fascination with the spunky doctor that wouldn't go away. Evan enjoyed sitting with Jennifer while Sheppard feebly tried to defend himself. In the end, Amanda let him escape with a warning to stop making the civilians think they had to keep up the same level of activity as the military members. Evan smiled when he realized that Sheppard hadn't pointed out the workaholic tendencies of everyone on base, herself included.

Now, Evan carried a tray of food into the infirmary. He stopped at Amanda's station before heading back to see Jennifer.

"Major." Amanda smiled. "She's doing fine. We went on a bit of an outing today, and it tired her out."

"Outing?"

"I'll let her tell you about it." She stood. "She'll recover. As long as you keep visiting."

With that last, cryptic remark, Amanda let him continue to his destination. Evan ducked around the corner and found Jennifer with a book in her hands. She wore a cute set of pink pajamas with a gray stripe down the outside of the legs, and she wiggled her bare feet as she read. Someone—probably Amanda—had helped her wash her hair, and it dried in soft waves around her face. For just a moment, he stared. He'd always known Jennifer was beautiful, but knowing that and experiencing it were totally different.

When she turned those chocolate brown eyes toward him, he grinned. "Hey, Doc."

She flushed. "Hi, yourself."

His grin widened as that flush impacted him. "How are you doing?"

"Not well." She scowled at Amanda. "But I feel better, and that's what counts."

"I agree." He offered her a tray. "I brought something other than soup."

Jennifer smiled at her plate. "I never thought I'd be grateful for mystery meat."

He snickered. "Yeah, I know what you mean."

She shook her head. "You know, you never told me what you and the guys were laughing at the other day."

Evan grinned again. "Eat up, and I might tell you."

She glared. "That's just not right!"

He sat there and watched as she dutifully ate every bite on her plate. Then, he enjoyed the sound of her laughter as he told her the story of Coughlin and the cat.

~TBC


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note:** Okay, I'm happy to announce that this chapter comes out at 500 words exactly. In my first draft, I had 699 words, so it's lost some serious weight. But I left all the good bits in there! ;) Also, when I first uploaded this, I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. This one is the correct chapter, and I apologize for the confusion. :D One more thing: Tanya in this chapter is based on an OC created by ShaViva in her "Uncovering Lorne" series. A big thanks to her for allowing me to use Tanya in these stories! As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Evan never thought about leaving Atlantis. He'd left his family when he joined the Air Force right after high school. While his mother and sister fussed, he usually stayed calm as he hugged each of them and climbed onto the C-130 to his next posting. This time, however, he couldn't get the inevitability from his mind. He was leaving Atlantis. Leaving Jennifer.

Shaking his head at himself, he shrugged into his TAC vest and headed for the infirmary. Why would his friendship with Jennifer pick now to bug him? He'd return that evening, and he would see her when he arrived. Her illness had caused some pretty deep feelings to surface, however, and he refused to think about them while he said goodbye.

When he entered the infirmary, Jennifer glanced up, and something he'd seen all too often covered her face. Her eyes swept his appearance, and she smiled in a predatory way. At first, Evan wanted to leave the infirmary and never look back. But Jennifer wasn't like other women. She was a friend. _Right_, he thought. _Keep telling yourself that. You might believe it one day._

Suddenly, her expression changed to a frown. "You've got a mission."

"Ah. . .yeah."

She finally smiled. "Be safe."

He pinned her in place with his most serious expression. "You behave. I don't want to hear about how you've tried to escape from under Amanda's nose."

Jennifer grinned. "Trust me, I now understand why Sheppard and Ronon try to get out of here so often." She giggled when he glared. "I'll behave. . . .maybe."

Evan's couldn't believe she actually flirted with him. "You need to quit hanging out with Sheppard. He's wearing off on you."

"I wasn't aware that Sheppard was my regular visitor."

Jealousy sparked in him. He didn't want her hanging out with Sheppard. "That's good."

He left the infirmary a few minutes later. Throughout the mission, his mind constantly returned to Jennifer. He'd never worried like this. Back on Earth, before the SGC, someone waited for him. But Tanya wasn't Jennifer. Tanya was military. A soldier. Jennifer healed wounds to both body and heart.

Evan tucked his thoughts away. He didn't mind thinking about Jennifer, but Tanya was different. He'd closed that book a long time ago, and he refused to open it again.

Back home, Evan headed for the infirmary. Discovering Jennifer had been released in his absence, he started to leave with minimal conversation when Amanda stopped him. "Major," she said, "I know how you feel. But a girl likes to look her best. Let her rest. By tomorrow, she'll want to return to the infirmary. You can entertain her then."

Evan left Amanda to her work. He'd given himself away, and nothing could take that back. He wasn't sure he wanted to take it back. Right now, he'd settle for Jennifer's company the next day. Smiling at his plans, he retired for the night.

~TBC


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: **499 words. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Evan watched Jennifer settle across the table from him, a smile in place as he took stock of her features. She looked tired, a little pale, but better than she had in days. Then, he went back to his breakfast. Who was he kidding? She looked great, and he let out a quiet breath at seeing her up and on her feet again.

Through the breakfast, Coughlin and Reed made sure she knew the happenings of the base. Evan listened with one ear while he kept an eye on Jennifer. She clearly wanted to stay up and active, but she began to droop as breakfast came to a close. He didn't need to tell Coughlin and Reed this. The two stood, said goodbye, and headed off for their first day off in two weeks.

He narrowed his eyes. "I was going to suggest an outing, but I think you need a nap."

"I need to get back in shape."

"Which you won't do without adequate rest."

Jennifer stubbornly met his eyes. "What did you have in mind?"

He shrugged. "I was going to take a Jumper to the mainland. Do some exploring. Maybe get out and enjoy the sunshine for a bit."

"Sounds wonderful."

Evan pushed to his feet and moved to Jennifer's side. Bending down, he spoke directly into her ear. "Take a two hour nap, and you can come along."

She blinked and glanced at him, flushing slightly. "Okay," she agreed.

Satisfied, Evan left her alone. He went to his quarters, changed into his painting clothes, and gathered his gear. What would Jennifer say when she discovered the trip was nothing more than an excuse to put paint on a canvas? He didn't share that side of him with many people, but he knew he could trust her.

Two hours later, he made his way to the Jumper bay and loaded his gear into the back of the Jumper. Jennifer joined him with a small pack. Dressed in a lavender baby doll top and form-fitting jeans, she looked like a college co-ed rather than CMO of the base. He decided he liked this side of her.

Then, she frowned. "What is that?"

"Equipment." He grinned. "Don't worry. I'm not going to make you do anything strenuous. In fact, Amanda threatened me with unimaginable horrors if I made you so much as cough."

Smiling, Jennifer settled into her seat. "That's good. I have a book and a blanket. That should keep me occupied for the day."

"I hope so," Evan muttered. When she shot a quick glance his way, he shrugged. "Just saying it might be a long flight."

As he piloted the Jumper away from Atlantis, Evan forced himself to relax. He'd found a breathtaking panorama of mountains on his last exploration of the mainland, and he'd decided he needed to paint it. Jennifer's reaction aside, he resolved to thoroughly enjoy the day.

~TBC


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** 499 words. Due to either website error or operator error, this chapter didn't upload correctly. Here's the current chapter. :D Sorry for the confusion. As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Evan flew quietly, letting Jennifer think while he focused on piloting the Jumper. He'd discovered the perfect painting spot days ago, and it had consumed him until he had the time to return. Now, however, he second-guessed his decision to get Jennifer off of Atlantis. She needed time away, time in the sunshine rather than the simulated light of the city. But he typically didn't paint with others around. Only Carson Beckett had known Evan was an artist.

Until now. He glanced at Jennifer, seeing the smile on her face. If their destination affected her like it affected him. . . .He wasn't sure what he'd do, only that it would mean something special.

Arriving at their destination, he landed the Jumper on top of a rise and lowered the rear hatch. Jennifer stood and stretched, her eyes on the scene outside. And what a scene it was. Evan planned to paint the prairies and mountains for his sister.

Jennifer stepped out of the Jumper, leaving him to gather his supplies. She stood in the sunshine, her face lifted to the sky as she breathed deeply. Evan understood. On Atlantis, the scent of the ocean surrounded them. Here, it smelled different. It _felt_ different. While the grasses moved in the wind, it wasn't the same as the constant motion of the sea.

Leaving Jennifer to her thoughts, he returned to the Jumper and started unloading his "equipment." With the revealing moment upon him, he simply stowed all of his doubts into a corner of his mind and set up his easel. The canvas propped neatly on it, and he quickly sketched the barest of outlines for his painting.

"Are you serious?" Jennifer sounded absolutely shocked.

He turned slightly. "Excuse me?"

She blinked. "I'm sorry. I just. . . .I mean. . . .you. . . ." After a brief pause, she continued, "I didn't know you painted."

"Ah. . .yeah." He turned back to the prepared canvas. "My mom taught art."

Grateful that she didn't pursue the topic, he began adding color to the canvas. Jennifer's eyes lingered on him, and he forced himself to focus. Why was her acceptance so important? He shook his head. He hadn't felt this level of anxiety around another woman in years. Back then, it meant a crush. Now, it meant he cared for Jennifer a lot more than he'd ever cared for Tanya. With Tanya, he fancied himself in love. With Jennifer, he _knew_ he loved her.

Evan pulled his brush from the canvas and blinked. Where had _that_ come from?

"Major Lorne, this is Atlantis. Please come in." The Jumper's radio interrupted the moment.

Evan rushed to the cockpit. "This is Lorne."

"We just received word that Jumper Five went down about fifty clicks southwest of your location. Colonel Carter requests your presence at the crash site."

"Understood. Jumper Three responding." He turned. "Feel up to a rescue, Doc?"

~TBC


	12. Chapter 12

**Author's Note:** 500 words. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Evan watched Jennifer from the corner of his eye as he flew to Jumper Five's location. She worried. He recognized the set of her jaw. He forced himself to focus on the short flight. With a downed pilot, he didn't need to think about how he knew her moods based on her expression and the sparkle in her eyes.

At the crash site, he saw that the pilot had escaped relatively unscathed. He landed and turned from the controls. Jennifer moved as if to join him. He frowned. "Stay here."

"But I-"

Her refusal to listen angered him. He didn't think, simply whirled on her. "You're still not up to snuff right now, and you could make both you and him sick. _Stay. Here._"

She relaxed into her seat.

Evan left the Jumper, angry with both Jennifer and himself. Why couldn't she see that she needed to care for herself? He knew she hadn't deliberately put her health in danger. She'd reacted as a doctor. By ordering her to stay put, he'd just contradicted one of her basic instincts.

Evan shook his head to clear his thoughts. "Lieutenant."

"Sir." The Marine lieutenant grinned in spite of the blood that covered his face. "Good to see you."

"Yeah, I could say the same thing." Evan glanced inside. "You're alone?"

"Yes, Sir. Just doing a quick test flight for Dr. Zelenka. He wanted to test the repairs to the navigational systems."

Evan nodded. "I take it they're not repaired?"

"No, Sir."

During the flight back to Atlantis, the lieutenant told them about on his little adventure. He'd shown remarkable presence of mind in keeping the Jumper in the air long enough to soften his landing. Evan recalled fighting with aircraft, and he knew that the cuts and bruises sustained were minor compared to what could possibly have happened.

Amanda Cole waited in the Jumper bay, as did Sheppard and Zelenka. The latter of the two men groaned when he heard that Jumper Five might have died a permanent death, and Sheppard merely nodded and left Evan and Jennifer alone.

Jennifer stood. "I, um. . . ."

"Don't mention it." Evan turned to gather his supplies, irritated with himself for being so heavy-handed with her.

"Evan." Her sharp call halted his steps. When he turned, she smiled. "I really enjoyed today."

"Me, too." He straightened and met her eyes. "Not quite the date I had in mind, but it worked."

She said a quick goodbye, and he stayed in the Jumper. Why had he said that? Didn't he know any better? Dating always led to bad things, and he'd sworn off dating years ago. Tanya had seen to that.

Shaking his head, Evan collected his supplies and headed for his quarters. He needed to figure out this thing with Jennifer before he faced her again. Maybe then he'd be able to control what he said.

~TBC


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note:** 499 words. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

After two weeks, Jennifer returned to light duty. Evan spent those two weeks splitting his time between working and keeping her occupied. She wasn't as difficult as Sheppard or Ronon could be when not allowed to work, but she ran a close third. Teyla helped by keeping an eye on her while Evan went off world.

His team had already picked up on the changes happening in his relationship with Jennifer. Once, while on a mundane scouting mission, Reed and Parrish began teasing Coughlin about his "girlfriend." The cat incident had yet to be forgotten, and the two loved ribbing the poor guy about the cat's apparent attraction.

"Yeah?" Coughlin asked, slanting a glance toward Evan. "At least I have a girlfriend."

"So you admit it?" Evan asked, enjoying the friendly banter.

"Better than denying it," Coughlin rejoined. Evan laughed along with the rest of his team, but Coughlin's words stayed with him. He really needed to make this thing with Jennifer official. They couldn't dance around the subject for much longer.

Three days later, she returned to full duty, and the _Daedalus_ arrived. Jennifer had grumbled during dinner the night before, complaining about enduring bad pick-up lines and snubs by grunts who thought her only a nurse. She'd established her power in the infirmary, and she had ways of making that power known. But she dreaded the new recruits every time they arrived. Evan jokingly asked if she wanted him to come "stake his claim," which drew a deep flush from her and shouts of laughter from his team.

By the next afternoon, however, Evan was ready to declare himself "off the market" no matter what happened. Along with a medical examination, all new arrivals went through an orientation tour. With Sheppard off world—he believed the timing too coincidental—it fell to Evan to give this tour. He'd spent the day back and forth from outside the infirmary, ferrying too many eager women around the city. Most of them just looked, but a few actually approached him.

Finally, with the last group about to begin their tour, he found a few moments to slip into the infirmary. He'd promised Jennifer he would do so, and his schedule hadn't allowed. Now, he saw her standing in front of a blond woman, making notes in the woman's chart. She glanced up, prompting the woman to turn.

Evan's world fell away. He'd seen Tanya Reid once since their break-up, and he'd hoped never to see her again. But, here she was, standing across from Jennifer as she finished her medical examination. Behind her, Jennifer looked confused as he quickly slammed his mask into place. Then, he took a few steps forward. "Tanya?"

A sultry smile covered her face as she recalled what they had once shared. But her shock quickly chased it away. She blinked. "Ace?"

It took every bit of his willpower not to spin on his heel and leave the infirmary.

~TBC

**Author's Note 2:** Captain Tanya Reid is an OC created by ShaViva and appearing in "Red Flag" and "Uncle Evan," both part of her Uncovering Lorne series. I highly recommend the series and have enjoyed reading them time and again. Tanya Reid is used with permission. ~lg


	14. Chapter 14

**Author's Note:** 500 words. Enjoy! ~lg

Evan stared at Tanya Reid as the past sprang to life. She looked good. Her hands fell away from her top, leaving him with a nice view of her cleavage as she blinked. Her blue eyes sparkled, and her perfect hair had grown since he'd seen her. Of course, back then, he'd seen _a lot_ more of her.

Anger followed the shock. She'd just called him "Ace." Back when they'd been together, she'd used that nickname to put distance between them. He'd been naïve, thinking he could change her ways. He'd even taken her up in a Cessna, wowed her with his best aerial acrobatics, and then tried to get under her skin. It had worked, but it also backfired on him.

Movement behind Tanya caught his eye, and he stared into Jennifer's surprised brown eyes. Next to Tanya, she looked fresh. Innocent. Exactly what he needed at this moment. He stepped forward. "Jenn, can I have a word?"

Not waiting for a response, he took Jennifer's elbow and led her to a corner of the infirmary. Unfortunately, it left Tanya with a nice view of the two of them, so he angled himself to where she couldn't read their lips.

Jennifer frowned. "Evan?"

He stared at her. "Who is that?"

"Major Tanya Reid, USAF." Jennifer shrugged. "She's here to lead a team, I guess."

He put one hand on his hip and used the other to pinch the bridge of his nose. "She's a major, now. Great."

Jennifer touched his arm. "Evan, what's going on?"

He let out a quick sigh. "I'm not sure. Just. . .stay away from her." He turned away.

Jennifer grabbed his arm, the touch gentle but stopping him in his tracks. "Evan, what in the world is wrong with you? You know you can't come in here and order me to leave someone alone without a _very _good reason!"

He faced her again, turning his back on Reid. "I know you don't understand everything just yet, and I'm not ready to explain it. Give me some time to figure out what I'm going to do about having her here. Until then. . . ."

"Stay away from her." Jennifer nodded. "I get it." After a moment, she laid a hand on the side of his face. "Just promise me you'll tell me when you're ready."

He smiled, the warmth of her hand softening his anger. "I promise."

Jennifer let him leave, and Evan never glanced at Tanya. He didn't want to see if she'd buttoned her uniform or left it alone. For all he knew, she'd buck the rules just to irritate him.

Evan quickly called Coughlin to his side. His team had tagged along with him on every orientation tour and could give it in their sleep. He spoke for a few moments with his team second and headed for his quarters.

Someone else did Tanya's orientation tour.

~TBC


	15. Chapter 15

**Author's Note:** 500 words. Enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Two days later, Evan was ready to boot Tanya's behind back to Earth. The woman had made it abundantly clear that she intended to pick up where they'd left off during Red Flag. He shook his head. While they shared the same rank, his position as second-in-command of Atlantis put him in a precarious spot. Dating Jennifer would be questionable by the IOA but not against regulations. A relationship with Tanya was out of the question. If regulations didn't forbid it, her past actions did.

During those two days, Evan led two missions through the gate. During one mission, Reed managed to find a snake hole and step into it. He didn't sprain his ankle, but Jennifer put him on stand-down for a few days to allow it to heal. With a bit of time on his hands, Evan decided to work on finishing his sister's mountain painting. He set up the easel in his quarters and closed his eyes, his vivid memory taking him back to that little rise when Jennifer had learned he painted.

A smile covered his face as he thought about her surprise. He'd not considered how she might feel about his hobby, only that he was about to reveal something about himself. To him, painting was personal. It allowed a different Evan Lorne to escape. Part of Tanya's issues with him came to the surface when she discovered he'd sketched her several times in the book he carried everywhere. Back then, he'd just poured his supposed love for her into sketches. Now, he had memories of Jennifer to fill his time.

An entry request brought him back to the present, and he set aside the brush he'd picked up but never loaded with paint. Opening the door, he blinked at Jennifer as she stood in the corridor. "Jenn?"

"Hi."

He frowned. She looked. . .agitated. Nervous. Something had clearly happened to get her riled up. "Everything okay?"

"Um. . .yeah." She glanced around. "I was just wondering. . . .could I come in?"

"Yeah." Evan stepped back, letting her into his quarters without a second thought. He vaguely wondered if he should have cleaned up a bit, but his days off brought out a different side of him. Most days, he made sure his quarters resembled the stereotypical military officer's home. On his days off, he usually left things a little out of place.

She didn't really look around. "I was wondering if you'dliketohavedinnerwithme," she said in one long breath.

He allowed his smile to spread across his face as he narrowed his eyes slightly. So this is what had bugged her for weeks. He understood. He'd wanted to ask her to dinner, but his experiences with Tanya jaded him to the ways of women. Having one as innocent and special as Jennifer ask him out meant a lot. "It's about time you asked me."

Then, leaving no room for doubt, he leaned in and kissed her.

~TBC


	16. Chapter 16

**Author's Note:** As with Jennifer's story, I took the word limit off of this final chapter. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed. And a BIG thanks goes out to ShaViva for allowing me to use her OC, Tanya Reid. This chapter contains spoilers for ShaViva's story "Red Flag." As always, hope you enjoy! ~lg

oOo

Evan knew within two weeks that he'd surpassed being "in love" with Jennifer. He _loved_ her, and nothing could take that away. But, it made him vulnerable to her, and that scared him a bit. He refused to admit to anything, however, and usually tucked that away for thought later in the evening when he was alone. Then, he'd conveniently forget that he'd meant to think about it.

Much to his amazement, Jennifer seemed thoroughly thrilled to be with him. Their first real date, a dinner on a balcony, went better than either of them had hoped. The weeks they'd spent as friends only heightened the emotions they shared. After that, they spent most evenings together, whether alone or with his team. They never crossed any lines, though they came close a few times. But Evan's experiences with Tanya made him hesitant to share physical intimacy with Jennifer until he'd truly figured out his desires for the future.

Many times during long nights when he allowed his mind to wander, he returned to seeing Jennifer carrying that newborn child. They had come a long way since he escorted her to deliver a breech baby, and it amazed him. He knew that, with Jennifer involved, he wanted white picket fences and two-point-whatever kids. The image of Jennifer, her abdomen rounded by his child, put a fire in his blood that little else could.

Three months into their relationship, they sat in the mess hall, their chairs nowhere near close as they chatted with their friends. Coughlin still hadn't lived down the cat incident and had taken to calling her "Mitzi." Reed teased him about his feline girlfriend, and Sheppard joined in the ribbing when he discovered what had actually happened. Their recent visit to the planet hadn't helped Coughlin in the least. The cat had returned and howled when he left. Like their first visit, the cat's howls triggered the howls of every other cat in the vicinity. Even Jennifer had taken to greeting Coughlin with a quiet "Meow!"

Without warning, a body pushed between him and Jennifer, insinuating itself into the conversation. Evan straightened and shot a glance toward Sheppard, who stared at Tanya Reid as if she'd just announced she was Wraith. Ronon's brow lowered, and Evan couldn't see Jennifer without leaning back in his chair. If he did so, he'd be treated to a view of Tanya's backside, which he could do without. Over the last few months, Tanya had approached him several times, calling him "Ace" in spite of his insistence that she remain professional. She'd also propositioned him, but he hadn't told Jennifer about those times. In all honesty, he didn't think about it. Tanya had been getting busy with other men on base, and he refused to be another notch in her belt. Still, it irked him that she'd act so. . . . He couldn't think of an appropriate word without cursing, which he tried to tone down in Jennifer's presence.

Plunking her tray on the table, Tanya pointedly turned her back to Jennifer. "How 'bout you introduce me, Ace?"

Evan ground his teeth at the irritating nickname. After she propositioned him the first time, he'd told Jennifer everything about his fling with Tanya. He'd also warned Tanya against any further behavior like that, and it appeared he'd have to file a report with Sheppard. Although, when he glanced at Sheppard, Evan realized that filing the report would be redundant, now.

Before either man could say anything, Jennifer shot out of her chair. She grabbed Tanya's tray and shoved it back into her hands. "How 'bout you take your games elsewhere, Major?"

Evan nearly cheered. He watched Jennifer, loving how her eyes sparked and the gold flecks in them turned to daggers.

"Excuse me?" Tanya arched an eyebrow at Jennifer and pointedly set the tray back on the table. "I suggest you go back to the infirmary and let the big dogs talk."

Jennifer clearly recognized the challenge. She picked the tray back up and shoved it back into Tanya's hands, splattering Tanya's uniform with pasta sauce in the process. "You're not a big dog. You're a yapping Chihuahua who doesn't know when to take a hint. You've been stepped on so many times that you don't know a good man when you see one. I'm sorry to tell you, honey, but you lost whatever chance you had with Evan a long, _long_ time ago. As CMO of this base, I have a say in who stays and who goes. If you want your time in the SGC to go smoothly, I suggest you leave the big dogs to _our_ conversation and go join your friends where you can lick your wounds in private. But, hear me clearly. _Evan. Is. Mine._" With that, she calmly sat back down and resumed her meal.

Evan stared, stunned. He'd known Jennifer was a fighter a long time ago. But this. . . ._Wow!_ He wasn't sure whether he should just cart her off to his quarters right then or smile smugly at Tanya. _That's my girl! _Instead, Sheppard started clapping. Everyone else joined in, driving Tanya from the scene of her embarrassing stunt.

Evan grinned. "Great job. Couldn't have said it better myself." Then, he scooted his chair next to Jennifer's and slid his arm along the back of it. She flushed at his nearness, but he decided the time had come that the base needed to know of their relationship. Sheppard didn't bat an eye, and Evan realized his CO knew about them all along. Of course, it might help that Sheppard dated Jennifer's second, but no one needed to know that.

Later that evening, Evan walked Jennifer back to her quarters. Tugging on her hand, he kissed her until he either needed to pull away or pass out from lack of oxygen. "I love you," he whispered when he could breathe again.

She smiled, and he forgot how to breathe. She could take his breath away by simply being herself. Draping her arms around his neck, she moved closer to him. "It's about time you said so."

He laughed and held her close, cherishing every moment with her. Life had not always been kind to him, but he'd learned how to cope. He'd learned to control every facet of his life on Atlantis. With Jennifer around to keep watch, he just might figure out how to let go of that control. Happy with his circumstances, he whispered his love to Jennifer one final time before letting her go for the night. As he left, she said, "I love you, too."

He smiled. Life was good.

~The End~


End file.
